


Best Friends, Yeah Right

by Emmdrey (BuckysButt)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: AU, Btw the underage is just some really mild stuff in chapter two, I only wrote this cause i wanted to read it, Jealousy, Kinda, Kissing, fight, ish, some dark stuff in the middle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/Emmdrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre- episode one, slight spoilers but honestly if you haven't seen it you won't know it's a spoiler.<br/>Emma likes Will<br/>Audrey gets jealous<br/>But it's not really that simple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started in their second week of high school, when Audrey had to stay off school sick, so Emma sat with a nice guy called Noah at lunch, and they had a very interesting debate over which is better, Star Wars or Star Trek.

It would have been a perfectly normal day too, if not for Will.

Will was the tall, handsome guy who had asked Emma to go and watch him play basketball. 

Of course, being the kind girl she is, Emma accepted, but she brought Audrey and Noah along too for company. 

Within the week, Will had asked Emma out again, but once more she brought Audrey and Noah along as a pseudo double date. 

Emma had a great time, but Audrey found herself resenting Will a lot. At first she wasn't sure what it was about him that she didn't like, but finally she realised.

Emma was spending all of her time with him. She started hanging out with his friends more, and her friends less. Eventually, she had almost completely stopped talking to Audrey, until the only time they talked was when they were sitting next to each other in Geometry. 

It was one of those days, almost a month after Will's basketball game, when Emma discreetly passed Audrey a note which said 'We should talk. My house after school?'

Audrey looked over and nodded.  
Looking back, she couldn't quite say she regretted it, but certainly things would have been less messy.

"He said he wants to 'study'!" Emma exclaimed excitedly as soon as Audrey was in her room with the door closed tightly. 

"And you're telling me this why?"

"You're my best friend, silly. And I know I've been a bit distant lately, but I need your help to pick out a perfect 'losing my virginity' outfit." 

"Um, what? I thought he wanted to study." Audrey could hardly believe it. Emma was only fifteen, although there was certainly jealousy mingled with her concern.

"Yes but Brook and Nina said that's code for sex, and, no offence Aud, but they probably know more about boys."

Audrey sighed, running a hand through her short, thick hair, which still felt foreign after a month. 

"Don't you think you're a bit young though? You're only fifteen Em, it's not even legal." 

"Since when do you care what's legal?" Emma asked, referencing the bottle of vodka that lay, half empty, under her best friends bed. 

"That's different and you know it."

"But why? I like Will, I trust him. If my first time is as important as everyone says, then why shouldn't it be with him?" 

"Because," but Audrey couldn't answer honestly. Because it should be with me, she thought. 

That was when Audrey knew, for certain, that she loved Emma, and although she would do almost anything to make Emma smile, she couldn't give her blessing for this. 

"See, you can't even think of a reason." 

"I don't know why you even invited me here, shouldn't you be doing this with Nina and Brooke, you know, you're new friends? I mean, why even talk to me anymore? Just cut me out completely, and go fuck Will and become the Barbie bitch you were destined to be." With that, Audrey stood up and began to leave. 

"Wait, please." 

"Why, so you can tell me more about how you're new friends are so much better than me?"

"No, because you can't do this. You can't erase nine years of friendship in ten seconds just because you're jealous." 

"Jealous?" 

"Yeah, it's obvious now. You've got a crush on Will, and you're mad cause he likes me." 

"Please, I'd rather kill myself than fuck that jerk." 

"Then what is it? Why can't you just be happy for me?" 

"Because I love you," Audrey slapped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that now, or ever, but it was too late. Emma's face was already full of some kind of pity. 

"I, I've got to go." 

"No, please." Emma chased Audrey down the stairs, catching her at the front door. 

"Audrey, it's okay." 

"But it's not really, is it. Cause we both know where this is headed. You're gonna fuck Will, marry him, pop out a few kid and there's your happily ever after. I'll start hanging out with the wrong kinda people, drink, smoke, vandalize, whatever. And one day you're gonna hear that I've died of, I don't know, alcohol poisoning, and for a second you're gonna think about me and be sad, then you'll get over it and continue to live you're perfect little life with Will." 

"You've thought about this a lot?"  
It wasn't really a question though. Just a cover for the shock Emma felt that her best friend could have such dark thoughts of her own future.

"Had to do something to occupy my time when you abandoned me," Audrey answered anyway. 

"I never abandoned you." 

"In the three weeks it's been since you started hanging with Will, you've talked to we exactly four times, including today. Yeah, I kept track." 

"I, I didn't mean to." 

"But here we are, two pathetic people who used to be friends." Audrey laughed sadly. 

"In fact, I'm not even sure that's what we were anymore. Maybe I was just that awkward remnant from before you became choosy about friends, but then it was too late to ditch me cause I didn't have any other friends. 

"Stop it, just stop it. I'm your friend okay. Always was, always will be. I'll ask Nina if you can come to one of her parties, and you can be popular too." Even in her own ears, Emma didn't sound believable. 

Audrey put one hand on her friend's cheek, and reached the other behind her, fumbling with the door handle. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered before kissing Emma, with just a hint of tongue. Then she dashed out the door and began sprinting as far as she could. 

Emma watched dazed, until long after Audrey had left. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, about how it had been so soft, and so much nicer than she could have imagined. 

She felt both warm and cold inside. 

Warm, because of the tingling on her lips, and in her chest.

Cold, because she knew, somehow, that she had lost perhaps the only real friend she had ever had. And that cold, although she didn't know it, would stay with her for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to bulk up the quantity of scream fanfic on here. 
> 
> Tw for alcohol and really badly described sex

Audrey threw herself on to her bed, eyes already full of tears. 

She couldn't believe what she had done. It was probably the stupidest thing she had ever, or would ever do. 

But Emma's lips had looked so soft and sweet, and if she had to wreck the best friendship she had ever known, then why not go all the way?

All the way. 

That's where Emma would be going with Will. Soon, maybe even today. 

Audrey sighed loudly and dried her tears. There was no use caring now. Emma wasn't even her friend anymore. In fact, Emma was nothing at all. 

Audrey reached a hand under her bed, searching for the bottle under her bed that used to be full of vodka. Now it was only a quarter full and slightly diluted with water to make it last longer. 

She took a swig without flinching at the familiar burn. 

Once she was adequately buzzed, she grabbed her phone and left her house, yelling that she was going to Emma's because she knew her parents wouldn't check, or care whether she came home. 

She had been invited, by Noah, to a party that was little more than a bunch of teenagers and some cans in a basement, but Audrey didn't mind. She just wanted to drink until she forgot her own name, then continue until she forgot Emma's. The company was a bonus.

At the same time, across town, Emma was sitting on Will's desk, books strewn everywhere. She was starting to think that Nina, Brooke, and Riley had been wrong about Will, when he started moving his hand over until it touched hers.

"This is so boring," Will said after a minute of hand touching. He seemed almost nervous, and kept glancing at his computer screen. 

Then he stood up and began kissing her. Emma couldn't help but compare this kiss to her last one, with Audrey. Audrey had been softer, less urgent somehow, and much more restrained. Will was everywhere. His tongue invaded every crevice of her mouth, and his hands grasped at her breasts uncomfortably. 

He broke contact briefly too pull his shirt off.

"I hope this isn't too task for you," he said, already grasping at her tee shirt hem. 

"No, it's okay." Emma pulled the top off to reveal the lacy, red bra that Brooke had loaned her, along with a matching red thong. They were both just a touch too small, but Nina said it made her breasts look bigger, which was good. 

"Great. Just relax, and have fun." Then Will was kissing her again, and pulling off his pants. 

Emma was fumbling with with her own pants,but all she could think was how she'd much rather be kissing Audrey. But she pushed that thought aside. Will was great, and kind, and a pretty good kisser. 

Besides, Emma liked boys, not girls. So she couldn't be with Audrey anyway. 

"You okay?" Will asked, sensing that she wasn't focused on what they were doing, which was making out in their underwear on his bed. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," she lied. It was too late to back out now, and she liked Will, a lot. 

"Okay well are you ready to go further?" He asked between kisses. 

"Sure, why not?" She replied, mentally cursing how nonchalant she sounded. 

And then suddenly her (Brooke's) thong was being pulled off, although her bra stayed where it was. She started breathing very quickly, which didn't go well with the kissing. 

"You sure you're ready?" Will asked once more, but it was half hearted and Emma knew it. He applied a condom, which Emma was grateful for, and then she felt him push inside her. 

"Ow," she yelped. She briefly wondered if sex with a girl was this sore, but then she stopped because it didn't matter since she was never going to find out. 

"Its okay, babe. That's just your cherry popping." 

Emma didn't really think that was right, but Will was thrusting into her and in her and it didn't really matter because it wasn't sore anymore but kind of nice. 

Then Will orgasmed and it was over.   
Emma was a bit disappointed, but it was fine because she wasn't a virgin anymore, and she couldn't wait to tell Nina and Brooke all about it. 

"So, back to studying?" Emma asked, half joking, once she was dressed again. 

"Um, I don't think I'll be able to concentrate. You should probably go home." Will was already messing with his computer, sending an email or something. 

"Okay well, bye," Emma replied, feeling kind of used, and lonely. 

"Yeah, bye."


End file.
